Echoes in Iron
by LoverOfWhiteWolves
Summary: This is a rewrite to OKAMI lies and sinful goodbyes! When you are under the high demand of control, you have little freedom in their world of hell. Secrets have been held over their generation for years and only their queen knows of the creatures that leer on the other side, or is she the only.. Rated T for violents, language, romance, and horror.


_Here it is! I've been working on this story for a while, and just incase you haven't noticed this is a rewrite for the story OKAMI lies and sinful goodbyes. please let me know if i messed up somewhere on grammar or spelling im not the sharpest tool when it comes to thoughs two lol. Oh and before I forget any characters you do not recognize are mine :3 and there's a few. thank you some much for all your guys reviews and nice comments i really thank you tons 3_

**Echoes in Iron**

**Prolong**

_This is insane; do they even know what the devil their saying?_

If anything could feel so captivated it had to be this room and only THIS room with no windows. A bitterness fog, that seems to stick around like an unwelcome guest. It might have been an overly large base but that didn't the heavy draft over his lungs, was he nervous..? No just possibly claustrophobic. It even appeared somewhat of a fancy prison, decorated with the dual greys and metallic blues laminating. The reassurance gold statues of our ancestors watching over us, started to loom around. It utterly annoyed him how his reflection on the titanium floors shown him so untarnished. _'Is that what I appear as?'_ The rhythmic taping of his fingertips proved his stress, receiving a few icy glares from the others. At this point he didn't care, letting out a huff to all the others held in air. His gaze shifted to the one blabbering out his death wish.

No one's going to listen to this children's play, but when his violet eyes hovered around the table it seems they were doing just so.

"You're insane." His breaths in an almost hushed voice

There was no mistaken it, that man heard him, just by the way he paused in mid-sentence. _'Wonderful,'_

He half way turned "Mr. Sugawara I get you fidgeting helps you remain calm but I will not approve your nonsense." The man twirled his wrist dismissing the conversation. His loosely tied pony tail whipped around as he turned his back on the other man. As full of yourself as always, I see.

"You either work with us or not." The man raise his chin, with that smirk of his, Sugawara wanted so desperately to slap that thing right off.

"You're asking for hell Yamashi. All of you!"

The man was taken aback by this statement "oh really?" The corner of his lip rose mockingly. He pushed his glasses up with his fore finger. With a lazy few steps, he was standing directly in front of the older man.

"How's that so, Michizane, don't you see old man? All we have to do is say yes to their offer and the sacrifices dissipate." Yamashi slid his slender fingers over Michizane's desk

Sugawara's eyes flew up wide "You arrogant fool your telling me you've set up some kind of deal with them Do you not understand what they can do to us? Are you five? Our technology is far too sufficient for them," Just imagining them in the hands of such equipment sent an evil omen, trickling down him. They could barely even fight them off with their advanced weapons now….

"What will that do?! The sacrifices, they'll only increase drastic measures."

Yamashi gave him a snarl; he didn't have the time for this. "Excuse me I know what I'm doing I am a professor after all-"

"I don't give a rat's ass who you are, you could be the queens husband and I'd still lock horns with your short sided self!" The older man spat.

"Michizane! I have the more intelligent side than you do of the circumstances; they were not hostile about the situation like you have claimed they'd be a few days ago! They were willing to show themselves without hesitation!"

"Are you that gullible to fall into such a visible trap Yamashi Kiuwamu!" Michizane rose at him, face to face.

"And how exactly would you know if this is all a set up, you some kind of _psychic_?" Yamashi yapped, stretching the "psy" in that word with that smug smile of his.

Michizane hesitated, _psychic…..Prophet._ The silent draped over the room as the others fell in question, mumbling words of the men.

"Mr. Yamashi Kiuwamu… I just have a hunch on this Evil, how dare you filth your mouth in such a sinful word."

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** the two men flipped around locking gazes with the highest assistant of the queen himself .Rokiaru izkia, with his hellish unique crimson single eye. He rose from his throne, giving the _'you better zip it!_' at the men with a glare only death could name. **"I suggest you Mr. Michizane Sugawara, sit your rear end right back where it belongs and let Pro. Yamashi continue, what you interrupted unless you would like me to personally report this to the queen herself.**" It wasn't a question.

The man gulped, his adams apple bobbing up then down. "Yes sir." he sat back down with little visible rejection, eyeing the silently cackling man in front of him. _'This is just what I need.'_ He thought.

"Yamashi, please continue forth with this acknowledgement." Rokiaru settled himself back down, leaning into his throne with his arms crossed.

"Yes Mr. Izikia," the professor cleared his throat. "Thank you, as I was saying, they have agreed to stop the sacrifices and leave our home for only one thing they ask-"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! lol thank you for reading and let me know what you think. please do not steel any of my characters that are mine. I do not own okami.


End file.
